


Say Hey (I Love You)

by SteeleHoltingOn



Series: Ice and Fire [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, WinterShieldShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleHoltingOn/pseuds/SteeleHoltingOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene about Darcy, Steve, and Bucky.  It's all about falling in love. </p><p>Ashe is at it again with the prompts.  This one is based on the song "Say Hey (I Love You)" by Michael Franti and Spearhead.  Link is in the story. Go head and queue it up. I'll wait.  Thanks, Ashe. I  needed something fun today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Hey (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asimplewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/gifts).



> A/N Set in the Ice and Fire ‘verse somewhere after Darcy comes back from London and before Club Stark (Ch. 40-46) but can be read as a stand-alone story.

 

 

Ice and Fire: Say Hey (I Love You)

[Michael Franti & Spearhead - Say Hey (I Love You)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehu3wy4WkHs) 

 

* * *

Steve and Thor rode the elevator together to the Commons floor.  When the doors opened, Steve winced at the ear-splitting music.  Thor actually took a full step backward, though his eyes lit up in curiosity.  

The kitchen had perfect sightlines to the entire room, so there wasn’t a single wall or cabinet blocking the view of Darcy with a banana in her hand, singing at the top of her lungs to Jane (also holding a banana) and Clint (no banana). They were dancing to something that was all hips and twirling wrists.

Not wanting to break up the mood, Steve stepped to the side of the elevator and leaned against the wall to watch.  Thor copied him on the other side.  

_I’ve been a lot of places all around the way_  
_I’ve seen a lot of joy and I’ve seen a lot of pain_  
_But I don’t want to write a love song for the world_  
_I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl_

Without really looking at his phone, he thumbed a text to Bucky and Nat, thinking they would want to see this.  

_I say hey, I’ll be gone today_  
_But I’ll be back all around the way_  
_It seems like everywhere I go_  
_The more I see, the less I know_  
_But I know one thing_  
_That I love you (baby girl)_  
_I love you, I love you, I love you_

The song was ridiculously infectious and he couldn’t help the broad smile as Darcy and Jane sang to each other. Jane was the first to notice them, and instead of being embarrassed at being caught, she shimmied/strutted to Thor and dragged him into the kitchen.  Thor laughed and patiently figured out what beat Jane was dancing to and gave it a fair approximation.  Clint did a butt wiggle that made the ladies crack up, though neither of them missed a lyric.

_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_  
_Dancing in the night in the middle of June_  
_My momma told me don’t lose you_  
_‘Cause the best luck I had was you_

Darcy wiggled her finger to Steve, and he reluctantly followed Thor into the kitchen.  He didn’t try to dance, but Darcy didn’t seem to mind as she sang to him and Jane with abandon.

_I say hey, I’ll be gone today_  
_But I’ll be back all around the way_  
_It seems like everywhere I go_  
_The more I see, the less I know_  
_But I know one thing_  
_That I love you (baby girl)_  
_I love you, I love you, I love you_

Was it any wonder he adored Darcy?  He was so enchanted that he missed Nat sliding in to dance with Clint, doing something that was probably illegal when Steve and Bucky were in high school.  

_And I say, rocking in the dance hall, moving with you_  
_I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you_  
_Rocking in the dance hall, moving with you_  
_I say, hey poppa, hey poppa, close to you_  
_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_  
_I say, hey momma, hey momma, close to you_  
_Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_  
_I say, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma_  
_Hey momma, hey momma, hey momma, hey momma_

Bucky appeared, taking Steve’s spot by the elevator. Steve hated that Buck was still so damned unsure of himself.  He tried not to think on the time when Bucky would have hopped the counter, snatched up his own banana, and sang to Steve with all the freedom Darcy did.

Darcy twirled around, caught Steve’s eye, followed his gaze to Bucky, and wiggled her hips all the way over to the reticent soldier. Somehow, she took the party all the way to him so that he was included when she got there.  

_My momma told me don’t lose you_  
_‘Cause the best luck I had was you_  
_And I know one thing_  
_That I love you_

With a faint smirk, Bucky took her outstretched hand and followed her as she wound around the outskirts of the kitchen, dancing on the edges with Bucky in tow, never dragging him into the middle of the little crowd where he might be overwhelmed.  

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

Steve winked and blew her a kiss. Darcy pinked as she sang the words to him. 

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

From behind Darcy, where only Steve could see, Bucky mouthed the words too. He wasn’t looking at Steve when he sang.  

_I love you, I love you, I love you_


End file.
